Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and particularly to an image forming apparatus for accepting input of a numeric value and a control program therefor.
Description of the Related Art
Various techniques have conventionally been disclosed in connection with screen display in inputting information to an image forming apparatus.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-174125 discloses a technique for representing each file stored in an apparatus with a card-shaped icon, displaying icons as being superimposed on one another, and scrolling the superimposed icons for display as if weight of the card corresponding to each icon were felt.
In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-171512 discloses a technique for providing feedback of kinesthetic sense to a user by driving a piezoelectric actuator in an operation for pressing a button icon displayed on a touch panel in an input apparatus.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-42170 discloses a technique in connection with volume control in a reproduction apparatus, for displaying a plurality of objects radially aligned on a touch panel and increasing or decreasing the volume in accordance with a direction of operation along an outer periphery thereof.
According to the conventional techniques, however, in the case of inputting information such as a numeric value to a display device, some kind of image such as an icon or an object has had to be displayed. Then, in order to ensure a display region for such an image, display of other information such as information desirably referred to in input of a numeric value may be interfered and user's convenience may be hampered.